This application is the revised version of a proposal submitted on 10/1/03. The proposed RISE project seeks to enhance the quality of students' research training and experiences, to expand students' knowledge of and interest in biomedical research, to increase the number of seniors who gain entry to graduate programs in biomedical science, and to increase the number of students completing the doctorate, and gaining biomedical research positions. [unreadable] [unreadable] In the proposed grant period, we will take advantage of the correspondence between the program activities which encourage the development of the computational and quantitative aspects of the biological sciences, and the strategic plans of City College, which has developed new programs in the areas of structural biology and bioinformatics. In addition, as a result of a newly created partnership with Memorial Sloan Kettering, students will have access to laboratories at a leading cancer center that will allow them to gain expertise in new techniques and which will form a natural pipeline to graduate work in cancer biology. The anticipated outcome of the emphasis on new directions in biomedical research is an increasing student interest in research careers, and an increase in students' marketable skills. [unreadable] [unreadable] A new section specifically on doctoral student activities is designed to ensure that the students remain within the Ph.D. program and within a scientific field thereafter, that they acquire the scientific background necessary to effectively complete their graduate training. [unreadable] [unreadable]